


Rakastin sinua 600 vuotta  ja rakastan yhä/ I loved you for 600 years and I still love you

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [13]
Category: Nymfit | Nymphs (TV)
Genre: 1x5 The Escape, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bulgaria - Freeform, Defridging, English translation, F/F, Femslash February, Fix-It, Icelandic character, Nymphs - Freeform, Suomi | Finnish, Tatar character, Unfridging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Two nymphs in love/Rakastuneet nymfit





	1. Chapter 1

Nessebar, Bulgaria, 1994

600 years. That is how long it has been since Frida and Ana-Claudia met each other and fell in love. A Icelandic and a Tatar nymph. They ended up in the same flock, owned by Erik Mann. They developed a friendship quickly, and soon they were sneaking around, hiding their love. They did that for centuries, stealing any moment they could from being the satyrs’ slaves.

Their lives are hard, as it is for all nymphs. Satyrs treat them like garbage, and they get killed over any slight, real or imagined. But they survive with careful planning, and a certain ignorance on the parts of the satyrs. As long as they satisfy a satyr once a month each, they are somewhat left alone. But mostly they survive because of the help of their fellow nymphs. They are grateful. 

When, finally in 1994, an opportunity arises for them to escape. They need to flee because Ana’s life is in danger because of a legend, a fairytale, she believes in. The knot nymph legend. Frida doesn’t believe in it, but she would do anything for Ana. Escaping is dangerous, but there’s no alternative. 

*** 

They escape with few other nymphs through a Bulgarian forest. Kati, Rose and Nadia also believe in the legend, and are thus in danger. Frida doesn’t necessarily care how they end up. Ana is her priority. After a while, it because clear that Ana is not up to it. She leans on a fallen tree, panting, telling everyone to leave her, to save themselves. Kati stays behind with them, to settle the situation. Ana wants Frida to save herself, Frida doesn’t want to leave Ana behind. 

"I'm only doing this for you! I didn't want to try to escape, but I'm not leaving you here alone!" Frida cries to Ana, quietly trying to convince her to move. 

"Frida, I can't go on anymore, please save yourself," Ana pleads to her. 

Kati looks at their fight exasperatedly, folding her arms and sighing. She's trying to decide something.  
"There's a cabin, not far from here. If you hide your tracks well enough, maybe they won't catch you and you can rest a little before continuing to escape. Splitting up might actually help our chances of successfully escaping." 

"Where?" Frida ask sharply, although she can't help her own smile that forms when she sees the joy and relief on Ana's face. 

"It's northeast from here. There's a key hidden in the flower pot. 

Ana stands up straighter and hugs Kati. Kati hugs her back awkwardly. "Thank you," 

"Oh, well. Just survive, you two. You deserve it." 

They leave Kati behind, who starts to run in another direction. They can hear the satyrs and their dogs trying to catch them. They run as quickly as they can holding on to their hands. Maybe they won't get a way, but whatever happens, they'll be together. 

***

They find the cabin and hide there, in each other's arms. They are careful to listen to any sounds of their pursuers, waiting for the moment to continue fleeing, waiting for their joined end. But it doesn't happen.

They stay up all night, listening and waiting, but no one finds them. By morning they feel like they can finally rest, for the first time since they started to escape. They sleep all day and by the next nightfall, they move on. 

For a long time they have thought of nothing but survival. Freedom feels intoxicating. Where should they go, build their live together? They want to go somewhere warm and calm and peaceful. Somewhere where there are no other nymphs and satyrs and they can be free to be who they are. 

They decide on San Fransisco. And there they lived out their next decades, happily, before moving on to new places when their eternal youth started to seem suspect. They kept very limited contact with other nymphs, but they hear that their co-escapees managed to evade capture. They are happy for them. 

Ana-Claudia and Frida never stop loving each other, or being free.


	2. Rakastin sinua 600 vuotta

*Nessebar, Bulgaria, 1994*

600 vuotta. Niin kauan on kulunut aikaa siitä kun Frida ja Ana-Claudia tapasivat ja rakastuivat. Islantilainen ja tataari nymfi. He joutuivat samaan parveen, Erik Mannin omistukseen. He ystävystyivät nopeasti ja pian he jo hiiviskelevät salaten rakkautensa. He tekivät sitä vuosisatoja, varastaen minkä hetken vain pystyivät ollakseen yhdessä, vapaina satyyrejen orjuudesta.

Heidän elämänsä on vaikeaa, kuten se on kaikille nymfeille. Satyyrit kohtelevat heitä kuin roskaa ja heitä tapetaan minkä tahansa rikkomuksen vuoksi, oli se totta tai tarua. Mutta he selviytyvät tarkkojen suunnitelmien avulla ja satyyrien tietyn tietämättömyyden vuoksi. Kunhan he kumpikin tyydyttävät yhden satyyrin kerran kuukaudessa, heidät jätetään osittain rauhaan. Mutta suurin syy heidän selviämiseensä ovat toisten nymfien apu. He ovat siitä kiitollisia.

Lopulta vuonna 1994 heillä on mahdollisuus pakoon. Anan elämä on vaarassa, koska Ana uskoo legendaan (satuun) solmunymfistä, joten heidän on pakko paeta. Frida ei usko siihen but hän tekisi mitä vain Anan vuoksi. Pako on vaarallista, mutta heillä ei ole muita vaihtoehtoja.

***

He pakenevat muutaman toisen nymfin kanssa bulgrialaisen metsän läpi. Kati, Rose ja Nadia uskovat myös legendaan joten he ovat myös vaarassa. Frida ei oikeastaan välitä siitä miten heille käy. Ana on hänen prioriteettinsä. Jonkin aikaa heidän juostuaan tulee selväksi, että Anan kunto ei riitä pakoon. Hän nojaa kaatuneeseen puuhun raskaasti hengittäen ja käskee kaikkien jättävän hänet ja pelastavan itsensä. Kati jää heidän kanssaan jälkeen selvittämään tilannetta. Ana haluaa Fridan pelastavan itsensä, mutta Frida ei halua jättää Anaa.

"Minä teen tämän vain sinun vuoksesi! En halunnut yrittää paeta, mutta en jätä sinua tänne yksin!" Frida itkee Analle, yrittäen saada hänet jatkamaan liikkumista.

"Frida, en jaksa liikkua enempää, ole kiltti ja pelasta itsesi," Ana pyytää häntä.

Kati katsoo heidän tappeluaan ärsyyntyneesti, huokaisten ja ristien kätensä. Hän yrittää päättää jotain. 

"Tässä lähistöllä on mökki. Jos piilotatte jälkenne tarpeeksi hyvin ehkä ette jää kiinni ja voitte levätä jonkin aikaa ennen kuin jatkatte pakenemista. Jakautuminen saattaa jopa auttaa meitä kaikkia pakenemaan onnistuneesti."

"Missä?" Frida kysyy jyrkästi, vaikka hän alkaakin hymyilemään nähdessään ilon ja helpotuksen Anan kasvoilla.

"Se on koillisessa täältä. Avain on piilossa kukkaruukun alla."

Ana nousee seisomaan ja halaa Katia. Kati halaa häntä kiusaantuneesti. "Kiitos."

"No... Teidän kahden on parasta selviytyä. Te ansaitsette sen."

He jättävät Katin taakseen joka alkaa juosta toiseen suuntaan. He voivat kuulla satyyrien ja koirien yrittävän napata heidät. He juoksevat niin nopeasti kuin pystyvät pitäen toisiaan käsistä kiinni. Ehkä he eivät pääse pakoon, mutta mitä tahansa heille käy, he ovat yhdessä.

***

He löytävät mökin ja piiloutuvat sinne, toistensa syleilyssä. He kuuntelevat tarkkaavaisesti jahtaajiensa ääniä, odottaen hetkeä jolloin heidän täytyisi jatkaa pakoaan, odottaen heidän yhteistä loppuaan. Mutta mitään ei tapahdu.

He valvovat koko yön, kuunnellen ja odottaen, mutta kukaan ei löydä heitä. Aamulla heistä tuntuu kuin he voisivat vihdoin levätä, ensimmäisen kerran sen jälkeen kun he aikoivat paeta. He nukkuvat koko päivän ja seuraavan illan alkaessa he jatkavat matkaa.

Pitkän aikaa he eivät ole miettineet mitään muuta kuin kuinka selvitä. Vapaus tuntuu huumaavalta. Minne heidän kannattaisi mennä, minne rakentaa yhteinen elämänsä? He haluavat mennä jonnekin missä on lämmintä ja rauhallista. Jonnekin missä ei ole toisia nymfejä ja satyyrejä ja he ovat vapaita olemaan omia itsejään.

He päättävät mennä San Fransciscoon. Ja siellä he elävät seuraavat vuosikymmenet, onnellisina, kunnes he muuttavat toisiin paikkoihin salatakseen ikuisen nuoruutensa. Heidän kontaktinsa muihin nymfeihin ovat rajalliset, mutta he saivat tietää että heidän kanssa pakenijansa onnistuivat siinä myös. He ovat onnellisia heidän puolestaan.

Ana-Claudia ja Frida eivät koskaan lakkaa rakastamasta toisiaan tai olemasta vapaita.


End file.
